


Godbrother

by writermegs17



Series: Godfather and Godson [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Teddy worries that Harry will forget about him when baby James is born. Harry reassures him that is absolutely not the case.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: Godfather and Godson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Godbrother

Over the past six years, Harry’s learned to navigate his godson’s personality pretty well. Teddy is a sweet, sensitive, inquisitive child, who has his mother’s wit, and his father’s slightly hot temper, and when it’s just him and Harry, he’s never quiet. Except for today, the little boy’s been sitting quietly criss cross on his bed the entire hour he’s been here, and Harry’s really worried.

“Teddy, mate, can I come in?” Harry says softly, trying not to invade any space.

“No th-thank you Uncle Harry.” Teddy sniffles.

“Teddy,” Harry says a little more seriously this time. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“You can’t lie to me, bud, I invented sulking.”

Teddy looks up at his godfather immediately “Fine, but you have to promise you won’t say it’s silly, please Uncle Harry?” 

Harry sits down next to Teddy and smiles at him. “You know I’d never say that. You’re allowed to feel however you want, whenever you want.”

“I’m scared, Uncle Harry. But if I tell you why you might get sad.”

“Oh, you think so?”

Teddy nods crying even harder “Mhmm.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’ll never hurt my feelings.”

“I think you and Aunt Ginny are going to forget all about me when baby James gets here.” Teddy sobs.

“Oh Teddy, you wonderful boy. We could never.” Harry says, letting Teddy lays his head on his lap.

“But James will be yours.  _ all  _ yours. I’m not.”

Harry’s never been one to talk to Teddy like he’s a baby, so he doesn’t plan to this time, even if Teddy is absolutely devastated. “You’re right, you aren’t. But I don’t care, I promised your mum and dad I’d love you almost as much as they could, and I’m never breaking that promise, ever.”

“I know. I know you love me a lot, but you get to be James’ daddy and I never even get mine. It’s not fair. I want parents.” Teddy sobs.

“I know, I know you must want that more than anything else in the whole world, and I’m sorry you can’t have it, I’m  _ so  _ sorry, Teddy. _ ” _

“I didn’t mean to get mad, Uncle Harry.”

“You don’t have to tell me that, you’re allowed to be angry about it. I was angry about being an orphan too.”

“Tell me something about my dad, please.

Harry smiles, kissing Teddy’s forehead. “I remember the day I learned you were born, your dad was so excited, I swear he could have broken the door off of Shell Cottage. “He was so proud to be your dad, I never saw him that happy any other time. He was just radiating with love for you, so much that he stopped looking so tired. You put the light in your dad’s eyes, Teddy, I know you did. And my god would he be so proud of you.”

“Really?

“Teddy, you’re wicked smart, and the nicest kid in the whole world. You are always going to make them proud.”

“Thanks Uncle Harry.”

“Teddy, do you want to know why Aunt Ginny and I decided to have a baby?”

Teddy furrows his brow a little, reminding Harry of Tonks “Why?”

“Because of you. Because we love you, and we want to have even more fun doing kid stuff, you showed us how amazing kids are, and I know baby James is going to be amazing too, because he’ll have you to teach him all sorts of things.

“Like a brother?”

“Sort of, but only if you’d like that, I promise.”

“I think I would. It’ll be nice to have somebody to play with.”

Harry smiles “Yeah? You think so?”

Teddy grins “Uh huh, and I like babies. They’re cute and they smell like warm baths.”

“Well, in that case, you can hang out with him whenever you want.”

“I love you Uncle Harry.” Teddy says, hugging his godfather very tightly.

Harry ruffles the blue streaks of Teddy’s hair, and kisses his cheek “I love you more Teddy Bear, always.”

XXX

Six weeks later Teddy’s sitting on the sofa, waiting to hold his new baby friend, James. He’s still torn between god brother and cousin but is extremely excited nonetheless.

“Okay mate, you ready to hold him?” Harry asks.

Teddy grins. “Yes please.”

“Alright, just watch his head.” Ginny adds as an extra precaution.

“I know how to hold a baby, Aunt Ginny. I’ve been practicing.”

Ginny smiles. “Of course you have, you sweet soul.” She says, handing Teddy the baby.

“Hi James, it’s your god brother Teddy. I love you. And I think you look like Uncle Harry.” Teddy says happily

“You think he looks like me, Mate?” Harry says grinning

“Mhmm.”

“You went with god brother after all I see?”

“Yes, I like it, because he’s yours and Ginny’s, and mine, even if I’m not his blood. He’s my brother.”

“Well then, I think it’s perfect.”

“I’ll tell him about my parents one day, I think they’d like it if he knew.” Teddy declares.

“I think so too, Teddy.” Harry agrees, kissing Teddy’s forehead, he’s never been more honored to have his godson.

  
  
  



End file.
